


A man who had felt less, might.

by lauren_ipsum (foolishle)



Category: Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, reddit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-20 07:24:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20224060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foolishle/pseuds/lauren_ipsum
Summary: Darcy posts to reddit for advice.





	1. AITA for not dancing at a party I didn't even want to go to in the first place?

/r/AITA - posted by /u/ihatedancing

# AITA for not dancing at a party I didn't even want to go to in the first place?

My friends are telling me I am an asshole for this but I hate pretending to be someone I’m not.

I agreed to go to this party with my friend who’s just moved to a new town. I’m staying with him and his sisters for a while after I had a really bad summer (long story that involves my teenage sister) and needed to get away. Neither of us know ANYONE around here but of course my friend gets an invite to a big party right away. He’s just that kind of person.

My friend is pretty extraverted and he was having a good time but I’m more of an introvert so it really wasn’t my scene. Also I was really worried about my sister still. The ONLY people I knew at the party were my friend who was dancing and laughing with a girl he’d literally just met and my friend’s sisters who were also dancing. So I was just standing on the edge of the room minding my own business and trying not to inflict my bad mood on anyone.

So my friend came over and told me I was being stupid and to find someone to dance with because he hated seeing me standing around by myself.

I told him that I hate dancing ESPECIALLY with strangers. His sisters were doing their own thing and I think I said something about it basically being a punishment to dance with anyone else.

He just kept telling me how many pretty girls there were at this party and how everyone was really friendly. I told him I didn’t think anyone there was pretty enough for me to get over my social anxiety and he made puppy dog eyes at me about how there were “some girls” at the party who were “amazingly gorgeous” or something. I knew he was talking about the girl he’d been chatting with basically all night so I told him that he was dancing with the only pretty girl in the room or something. I didn’t want him to think I was calling her ugly or whatever.

But then he wanted to introduce me to that girl’s sister and I was really fed up by this point because my friend just wasn’t getting the message that I DID NOT WANT TO DANCE. AT ALL. NO MATTER HOW PRETTY THE GIRLS WERE. I HATE DANCING. I HATE STRANGERS. I HATE DANCING WITH STRANGERS.

So I don’t remember exactly what I said but it was something like she wasn’t pretty enough to tempt me (he had pointed out who she was)? I told him he was wasting his time and to go back to his new friend.

It might have been a little bit loud and apparently she might have overheard me saying she wasn’t pretty enough to dance with. 

I REALLY DIDN’T WANT TO DANCE. Should I have danced with her anyway to make my friend happy? Am I the Asshole?


	2. [UPDATE] AITA for not dancing at a party I didn't even want to go to in the first place?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy posts an update after the gathering at Sir Lucas's

/r/AITA - posted by /u/ihatedancing

# [UPDATE] AITA for not dancing at a party I didn't even want to go to in the first place?

Thank you to everyone who commented on my last post. It seems pretty unanimous that I was The Asshole but I thought you might appreciate an update.

My friend and I were invited to another party and as it was a house party rather than a dance party I went along. My friend’s new friend was there along with her sisters. 

I wanted to judge when I was in a less bad mood about whether the sister (I’ll call her E) was actually pretty or not so I spent some time looking out for her. It turns out… she’s actually quite pretty and has really lovely eyes? 

I think she noticed me looking at her because she came up to me and made a quip about me overhearing her conversation so I am 90% sure she did overhear my comment about her looks the other night. 

Anyway I’m mostly posting this update because even though it was a house party some people did start dancing and then the guy who was hosting the party tried to talk to me about dancing. I HATE DANCING.

Anyway when the E walked past the host suggested that we dance together and I didn’t want to be The Asshole again so I asked her to dance with me. She turned me down. So that’s… fun.

Now my friends are teasing me about having a crush on E because I mentioned I thought she had fine eyes.


End file.
